


Oh no...

by freedom_blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_blue/pseuds/freedom_blue
Summary: Prompt #367“Since when do you not know where your cups are?”“Since my neighbour got bored and reorganised my kitchen”





	1. Where Are The Cups?

“Since when do you not know where your cups are?”

 

“Since my neighbour got bored and reorganised my kitchen”

 

Kuroo raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything, just watched in amused silence as Bokuto searched through all of his kitchen cupboards looking for cups. Bokuto could feel Kuroo’s shit-eating grin behind him he turned and handed Kuroo a bowl.

 

“Here.”

 

Kuroo cackled and sipped from the bowl that Bokuto had handed him.

 

“Thanks bro” Kuroo smugly said between sips.

 

Bokuto rolled his eyes and began to scan the fridge for food. 

 

“So anyway, what’s up with your neighbour?” Kuroo asked

 

“Mmmfff… eshs itty coofhhh… ei ess” Bokuto said through a mouthful of food.

 

“Hhmmmm…” 

 

Bokuto whipped his head back to the fridge but not before Kuroo could see the pink on his cheeks. 

 

“Oooo… I see…” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Bokuto, who continued to stare into the fridge as though it contained the witty comment he wished he could retort Kuroo’s suggestive comment with. He turned toe Kuroo empty handed and without anything to say, in truth, there  _ was _ nothing to say.

 

“So what’s she?..” Kuroo looked at Bokuto “He?” Bokuto looked away “Aha! Is he hot?” The pink on his cheeks deepened into a red “Oh, I want to meet him” Kuroo leapt up from the table and began to walk towards the door.

 

“Hold up… wait..Kuroo wait, where are you going?” Bokuto called his voice growing more desperate. “Stop! Kuroo!... Kuroo!” He scrambled out of the kitchen, at least he had an apartment with other apartments on either side. Kuroo had a 50-50 chance of getting it right-

 

“Fuck” Bokuto mumbled, Kuroo had chosen the right door first try.

 

Bokuto leapt onto him right as Kuroo raised his hand to knock, they both collapsed onto a heap on the ground and unfortunately this was the precise time that his neighbour chose to open his door.

Both men stopped, Kuroo struggling to get to his feet and Bokuto doing his best to keep him on the ground. Which happened to look like a tall muscular man with hair that seemed to have never been introduced to a hairbrush squirming under an even more muscular man who was hugging the other with both his arms and legs. His hair, in this case, looked as though it’s relationship with gel and a hairbrush needed a well deserved break, although gravity seemed to obviously be in favour.

 

His neighbour walked into the hallway, a slightly amused expression playing on his lips even though his face gave off the general impression of boredom and disinterest. His raven hair was swept back casually and he stood black clad in full length leggings and vest. 

 

“Good morning” He joked

 

Kuroo quickly recovered from the initial shock and detangled himself from Bokuto’s clutch. He smiled a shit-eating grin, reaching out his hand.

 

“Tetsuro Kuroo, and you are?”

 

The raven haired man shook his hand in return.

 

“Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you”

 

Bokuto let his head fall from where he had raised it to watch the exchange and groaned.

 

“Double fuck” He mumbled. 

 


	2. Vulturius

Bokuto kicked out, skimming Daichi’s closely cropped black hair. He then jumped to the side narrowly avoiding a well-placed punch, rolling into a crouch he tried to catch his breath. His kumite training session had been brutal mostly due to his partner. Daichi. Kuro had flaked this morning and so Bokuto was stuck with Daichi of all people. He used his position to sweep at Daichi’s legs but to no avail. Daichi’s was nimble and his defence solid. Bokuto held up his hand to Daichi signalling for a pause. He chugged on his water glancing at the clock, it was 8:23. They had been training for almost an hour now, it was the longest he had ever been in the training ring for and he could feel it. He muscles strained at every movement even holding his drink bottle hurt his arm.

 

Bokuto pushed his hair out of his eyes, it seemed glued to his face. A ruthless combination of sweat and gel. Using his t-shirt to dab at the sweat on his face, he saw Daichi mirror his action. Nodding at Daichi he stood and settled into a defensive position Daichi did the same. They began to slowly circle each other, Bokuto kicked and punched straight into one of Daichi’s flawless blocks. Bokuto’s stamina was deteriorating and he knew it, he could no longer control his breath and all his attacks steadily lost purchase. He thought back to all his bunkai training trying to find gaps or flaws in his oppositions attacks. 

 

He quickly ducked, Diachi’s fist clipping his jaw. He had no time to think. Daichi jabbed and then swung at Bokuto. 

 

There.

 

Right there he thought. When Daichi swung he left his right side open. Bokuto continued to block the oncoming onslaught while preparing for the moment Daichi swung again. Bokuto’s eyes lit up when Daichi raised his arm to swing, Bokuto instantaneously started his counter-attack. He slammed Daichi’s side with a round-house and the other went flying. Daichi hit the mat with a thud. 

 

They were both still for a while, each gasping for air.

 

“Good fight” Daichi puffed, struggling to his feet and offering his hand. Bokuto returned the gesture with a smile. “You too”

 

They then walked off the mats together towards the changing rooms. 

 

\---

 

“Where have you been?” Bokuto said reaching out his hand to Kuro, who responded to the gesture by continuing their handshake formed by many years of training together. “You’ll see soon” Bokuto looked at Kuro his forehead creased him confusion at Kuro’s grim face.

 

He didn’t have time to ask about the abrupt change in his usually cheerful friend’s attitude because Captain Ukai walked in at the very moment Bokuto opened his mouth to ask. Everyone in the room stood up from the large boardroom table and bowed respectfully, Ukai returned the bow but didn’t sit. Bokuto stomach plummeted and swirl simultaneously, both Kuro and Ukai were unusually serious. His gut-wrenching feeling of unease was also felt by everyone else in the room as tension mounted thickening. Bokuto could see Hinata go completely still and Yamaguchi begin to fidget with a loose thread. 

 

“Please sit…” Ukai motioned to their chairs.“I’m afraid I come with both bad and good news.” Ukai said quietly “Daishou is still on the large and the lead we were following previously was a trap and 12 agents died and 14 are in intensive care as we speak.” Ukai cleared his throat loudly as if the words hurt his throat to say “It was not only our agency that was lured into that trap……”Ukai coughed, the sound was harsh in the otherwise silent room“ And because of this an alliance has been formed and we are to lend some agents to the cause and they, in turn, will do the same. I have instructed you all to gather today so as to settle the matter as soon as possible. We are forming a team of three or more field agents and two techies. One field agent and a techie are arriving at our facility” He glanced at his watch “Now. Wh-”

 

“Sir, if I may ask who is the other agency that we are working with?” Oikawa asked leaning back his chair. Brushing back a lock of already perfect hair, Bokuto frowned gently. Damn that guy got on his nerves sometimes.

 

Ukai was quiet for a minute or two, clearing his throat he said “Vulturius” 

 

As soon as the word left Ukai’s mouth a wave of uproar and pure anger thrummed through every agent. “No!” Yamaguchi cried, Iwaizumi jaw tightened and Hinata leapt out of his seat. Bokuto felt Kuro tense beside him but he hardly noticed, Bokuto himself was shaking with barely controlled rage. That agency always stole their targets and constantly made a mess of Bokuto’s carefully planned operations. Bokuto opened his mouth to protest but as soon as He saw Ukai’s face those words died in his mouth. Ukai slammed his fist on the table, calling for silence.

 

“I am not happy with this decision either but we have 14 members of our team in intensive care and 12 dead. We cannot afford anymore losses.” He glared at every member, his eyes boring holes in their arguments. The room was silent but a war raged within every member.

 

“I WILL _NOT_   WORK WITH THEM! THEY ARE WORTHLESS SCUM WHO CONTINUE TO STEAL _EVERYTHING_ FROM US AND NOW YOU WELCOME THEM INTO _OUR BASE_?! WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE?!” Oikawa yelled, his chair skittered back and fell to the floor.

 

“Oikawa. Sit down” Iwaizumi growled but Ukai put up his hand “Oikawa… we are not the only ones who lost members in the ambush. We must work with them to succeed….” Ukai said very quietly a silent threat in every word but Oikawa continued to stand stubbornly in his fury. 

 

“Pride is worthless when there is no agency, no agents nothing to fight for. We have to do this” A vein in Ukai’s forehead bulged with contained anger.

Oikawa looked at Ukai and then all of his comrades who sat in silence around him. “Never.” He said clenching his teeth and stomping out of the room.

 

Ukai sighed the weight of the deaths and alliance clear on his face. He barely lifted a hand and Iwaizumi leapt up and followed Oikawa in near silence. “While you all discuss who will join this… team, I am going to bring the new members to the meeting room.” He began to walk out briefly stopping at the door and glancing back as if he wanted to say something, explain more but he turned the words left unsaid and continued out.

 

Bokuto turned to Kuro “Well… that’s just peachy isn’t my friend… My question is how long have you known? Hmmm?” Kuro just shook his head “That wasn’t what I was talking about..” Bokuto raised his eyebrows “Not that? Then what?” Kuro was silent.

 

“What could be worse than that?” Bokuto exclaimed, he looked up to see Ukai walk through the door with the two agents from Vulturius.

 

And very suddenly Bokuto understood.

 

Everything he had eaten that day suddenly wanted to say hello but at the same time his stomach plummeted to the floor.

 

He knew that face, the sharp cheekbones and soft raven down hair.

 

They had coffee yesterday, he liked his coffee black and had a soft spot for walnut and coffee cake.

 

It was Akaashi Keiji

 

His beautiful neighbour.

 

“WHAT the actual FUCK?”

 

He would have preferred ignorance.


	3. Sodden Witted Dried Neat's-Tongue

Bokuto was sulking.

 

When Akaashi had walked in a black shadow to the gleaming golden blond “Tsukishima”, Bokuto’s outburst had been cut short by Kuroo’s ready hand. A single glance from Ukai had sent him out of the room.

 

He left, there seemed to be no air in his chest and his hands shook. Unsure of where to place nor how to identify the surging waves of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him he started to jog. Where? He didn’t know he had hurried blindly down the halls until he had found himself in Suga’s office. The antiseptic smell permeated the air and a gentle smile from Suga had caused everything to come tumbling out. 

 

Kuroo had found him there with Suga, helping him dress a wound. Suga’s crisp white uniform was a stark difference to the black tracksuit that Bokuto wore but the way they worked together fluidly betrayed years of practice and partnership. Bokuto thanked Suga who only smiled and said that Bokuto was always a great help to him, he then joined Kuroo. They both strolled down to the training gym, neither wanted the small bubble of quiet that currently surrounded them to burst so they took theirr time. Moments like these always felt sacred and as an unspoken rule neither spoke.

 

Bokuto leant against the wall by the weights. Supposedly “spotting” Kuroo as he continued to pump weights, catching up on the training he had missed in the morning. But his eyes were elsewhere as he steadily sprouted profanities towards his neighbour, Akaashi Keiji. 

 

A.k.a: “that bastard who lied to him”

 

A.k.a: “the asshat who just happened to work for the worst agency ever”

 

A.k.a, Bokuto reached for his phone, “that sodden witted dried neat’s-tongue”

 

“What?!” Kuroo fumbled with the weight before sliding it onto the rack. Bokuto flipped his phone and tilted the screen towards Kuroo. Kuroo only snorted rolling his eyes, he stood his bed head still retaining its dishevelled state. And wandered over to the sparring mats. Bokuto followed, bouncing with every step. His heart hummed away in his chest, kumite with Kuroo was as easy as breathing. Every movement was precise, through years of training they both knew what each other was going to do.

 

And that just made it better.

 

“What’d miss this morning?” Kuroo asked picking up a bo staff and beginning to gently swing it the smooth wood whistling as he spun it faster and faster. Bokuto grinned and did the same. “Daichi almost kicking my sorry ass”

 

“Awww… come on” Kuroo groaned “I wish I had been there, Daichi’s the man” Bokuto gasped grabbing his shirt “That hurts Kuroo... you betray our friendship”

 

Kuroo smiled his signature shit-eating grin and cackled. 

 

“You leave me no choice” Bokuto swung the bo staff and tucked it into his right foot “I have to kick your disloyal ass now”

 

“Bring it”

 

They both bowed and the match began.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe Daichi didn’t manage to beat you, you were swinging the bo around like a five year-old” Kuroo taunted

 

“Yeah, well not all of us got to slack off on morning training, asshat” Bokuto said, grimacing as he stretched the tender muscles in his back. Kuroo only snorted at the sight

 

“I still could have whipped your ass if I had turned up to morning practice, you’re a whole other _level_ of pathetic” 

 

“Keep dreaming, Daichi would’ve _destroyed_ you ten times over and you’d be weeping right now”

 

“Pffttt”

 

Bokuto slipped on his sweatshirt and began to pack the rest of his gear but then he suddenly stopped.

 

“Shit”

 

“What?!” Kuroo asked, closing his locker door.

 

“My fucking apartment…...Akaashi…...he lives next door” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Fuck me”

 

“I’m sure he’d like to” Kuroo grinned. Bokuto only scowled. “Look, if you don’t want to go. Don’t go.” Kuroo zipped up his bag “You can stay at mine”

 

“Bro” Bokuto said, wiping away fake tears.

 

“Anything for you bro” Kuroo only just managed to say before they both burst into fits of laughter. But as they approached the door of the changing room Kuroo turned to Bokuto the previous laughter completely erased from his face “We’ve got some stuff to talk about anyway” Bokuto nodded the day’s events rising to the forefront of his mind. Bokuto smiled solemnly and walked out, lost in thought.

 

Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder brought him back.

 

“Can you hear that?” he whispered, Kuroo’s voice hung unsteady in the air between them.

 

Soft piano paired with mournful violin strummed the cool air and tickled the walls of the now empty gym. It was so quiet yet overwhelming Bokuto felt his breath catch.

 

The lights were dimmed and he couldn’t see anyone by the weights at the back nor on the sparring mats. But the studio was lit up, Bokuto’s stomach exploded with butterflies somehow he both knew and didn’t know who was in there.

 

Bokuto began to creep over, ignoring Kuroo’s hisses of caution. The figure moved perfectly in time with the music, limbs flowing elegantly. As Bokuto drew closer he could see that the figure was a man. The man continued to dance, too engrossed in the music to either see or care about Bokuto’s presence. Bokuto heart thundered in his chest so loud he thought that the man would stop dancing and notice him. He backed away from the studio and hurried through the gym to Kuroo, he wiped his palms on his trousers and tried to breathe.

 

“I have something to tell you too” Bokuto managed. Kuroo’s eyes widened but his shit-eating grin soon replaced his shock. Kuroo said nothing as they walked out and Bokuto thanked the dim lighting as he knew his face would be a furious crimson. His legs shook a little as he cast a glance back at the studio on the far side of the gym. The music still played.

 

_I guess he didn’t lie… entirely_ Bokuto thought

 

_ He can dance _


End file.
